Shin Splitter
Shin Splitter was a Heavyweight built by Hardcore Robotics that competed in ROBOLympics 2004. Shin Splitter is notable for being the predecessor to Robot Combat Hall of Famer Last Rites. Shin Splitter was pretty much identical to its sucuccessor in every way on the outside with the exception of the blade being more hollow. Despite this obviously potent design, Shin Splitter did decently in competition, both winning, and losing two battles each. It was replaced with Last Rites the following year, a robot which has gone on to become one of the more famous Combat Robots of all time. Shin Splitter itself was involved in a significant battle in Robot Combat history as well when it fought against, and lost to Megabyte at ROBOLYmpics 2004. A picture of this fight is featured on the RoboGames website to this very day. Robot History ROBOLympics 2004 After receiving a bye in the first round, Shin Splitter's first match was against Tobor. It won this match, and next faced I.C.B.M., Not much is known about this fight but it won and would advance to the next round and into RoboGames history with its next match against the shell spinner Megabyte. This fight started with both robots getting up to speed and colliding weapon to weapon, this sent Shin Splitter flying, and it landed on its back, inverted. Shin Splitter then delivered a hit to Megabyte that knocked both robots back before Megabyte took a shot at Shin Splitter's wheel. However Megabyte did not remove the wheel, and Shin Splitter came in on the attack again, striking Megabyte twice with its spinning bar. Megabyte then attacked Shin Splitter, popping it up on top of its spinning shell. This allowed Shin Splitter to remove Megabyte's directional/self righting pole, but also did some damage to Shin Splitter's right wheel. Megabyte then took a shot at the rear of Shin Splitter, which spun around and struck Megabyte with its spinning bar. Both of these attacks did nothing but produce sparks however, and the robots collided four more times. The third collision took out Shin Splitter's left drive leaving it to drive in circles on its damaged right wheel. However the blade on Shin Splitter was still moving, and dangerous, and Shin Splitter used its one working side of drive to maneuver its blade to hit Megabyte yet again. However this hit disabled Shin Splitter's weapon, this allowed Megabyte to come in and deliver a few minor hits before delivering a major one that sent Shin Splitter spinning. At this point Shin Splitter was barely moving, and Megabyte delivered another hit, this one tossed Shin Splitter into the air, and into the rails. Megabyte then delivered a few more minor hits on Shin Splitter as the clock wound down. As a result of Megabyte's dominance throughout the fight, it won the judges decision, and Shin Splitter was now in the losers bracket where it faced SJ. It lost this fight as well, and was eliminated from ROBOLympics 2004. Combat Record Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 2 *'Losses:' 2 Category:Robots that fought on TV Outside RoboGames Shin Splitter also competed at Steel Conflict 3, and 4 where it racked up a 4-4 win loss record over the course of the two events. (Megabyte) 'Shin Splitter was able to defeat Megabyte by a knockout at Steel Conflict 4. See Also 'Last Rites The successor to Shin Splitter that was inducted into the Robot Combat Hall of Fame in 2009. Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Competitors Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Non-Returners Category:Steel Conflict Competitors Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots that debuted in ROBOLympics 2004 Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Robots That are no longer competing Category:Robots Armed with spinning bars Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from California Category:American Robots